The Trio
by Granger-Gurl123
Summary: 5 years after Hogwarts. Harry is the Headmaster, Hermione is the Headmistress and Ron plays Quidditch! There is a trio just like Harry Ron and Hermione can they help him put Lucius Malfoy back in Azkaban?


The Trio  
  
Five years after he graduated, Harry Potter sat in his office looking at pictures of the old Headmasters. He scanned each row behind his think round glasses but when it got to Albus Dumbledore his eyes lingered. His eyes filled up with tears as he remembered his hero's death.  
  
It was in Harry's seventh year of Hogwarts. When Voldemort showed up in the Great Hall during the end of year feast. Immediately Harry got up, took his wand out (even though he knew it would be pointless since he couldn't use it against Voldemort) and walked strait up to him. With Harry being very small for his age it looked rather pathetic for him to try and beat this powerful wizard, but all the students and the teachers knew that when Harry was a baby he was marked as Voldemort's equal.  
  
"Harry! No!" Dumbledore shouted as he stood up.  
  
"Yes, Harry. Listen to him, don't even try, you know you can't beat me." Voldemort said.  
  
"I can beat you!" Harry shouted as though trying to make himself seem bigger.  
  
"Harry-" Dumbledore said, the calmness in his voice slowly disappearing.  
  
"You know I can beat him!" Harry yelled, "And even if I can't you know I will need to die trying! So why not now?"  
  
Dumbledore thought for a moment then sat down. Then slowly very slowly Voldemort pulled at his wand and pointed it right at Harry's heart. Harry didn't know what to do. There was no use using his wand against him since their wands were brothers they wouldn't work properly against each other.  
  
Harry's mind was working faster than it ever had in his life. He didn't know what to do, but before he could think of anything else a cold voice yelled "Avada-"  
  
"Harry! Get down!" Dumbledore yelled as he sprinted toward Harry and Voldemort.  
  
"Kadavra!" Voldemort yelled.  
  
"NO!" Dumbledore yelled as he jumped in front of Harry. Suddenly a blinding green light filled the Great Hall.  
  
When the green light finally went faded away Harry saw the body of his headmaster lying on the floor, dead. Harry's eyes started to fill up with tears seeing one of the most fatherly people to him he had ever met. He looked up enraged, it was like a flame was blazing in his chest. All he wanted to do was to hurt Voldemort as badly as possible. He had killed his parents, Cedric, Sirius, and now Dumbledore, Harry wasn't going to take anymore of this. But Harry still didn't know what he was supposed to do. He knew he had a power that Voldemort did not but he hadn't discovered it yet.  
  
Suddenly, it was like the whole time he knew, he just hadn't thought of it. He had friends. Friends who would help him no madder what and who actually cared for him. They would put their life on the line for his, just as he would do for them.  
  
"D.A!" Suddenly many of the students from all the tables, except the Slytherin table of course, and surrounded Voldemort. As Harry looked around at all the familiar faces, Dumbledore let them continue the meetings even though Professor Lupin had come back and they really didn't need it, he saw determined faces. Harry suddenly realized that none of them were afraid. They all had been affected by Voldemort. Especially Neville, he saw the determination in his eyes Voldemort's supporters had tortured his parents into in insanity and he was going to avenge them no madder what. Harry thought this was rather brave. Seeing that Neville was never the greatest in any type of magic except Herbology.  
  
"What is this?" Voldemort asked "A little defense group? How cute."  
  
"GO!" Harry shouted  
  
the hall was filled with different colors of light flying in each direction. Then there was Voldemort lying on the ground unconscious. Harry's mouth broke into a smile.  
  
"Harry what are you smiling about, he's not dead." Hermione said  
  
"But he will soon." Harry replied.  
  
When Voldemort finally woke up he stood up immediately, though it was very hard to do. He saw the group of the people who knocked him unconscious. He checked his pocket, amazingly they hadn't taken away his wand. A smile spread across his face.  
  
Harry didn't understand why Voldemort was smiling. Then something finally dawned on him. They forgot to take away his wand! Harry didn't know what he was going to do.  
  
Voldemort whipped his wand out and yelled "Avada-" Harry suddenly had an idea. He couldn't use his wand against Voldemort, but he could use Voldemort's wand against him.  
  
Harry grabbed the tip of Voldemort's wand and flipped it so it was facing Voldemort.  
  
"Kadavra" A gasp and then a blinding green light. It faded and Voldemort's dead body was on the floor.  
  
"Ha!" Neville said breaking the silence. Harry broke into a grin. It was over, it was all over. He would never have to deal with Voldemort ever again.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione said while she ran over to Harry and gave him a hug.  
  
"It's over, he can't come back again!" Ron said coming over too.  
  
"Yes, all over" Harry said relived.  
  
Harry finally came back to reality. There was a knock at the door and Harry quickly dried his eyes. "Come in" He said.  
  
The door opened slowly and his friend Hermione peaked her head in.  
  
"Harry, are you in the middle of something?" She said  
  
"Er. No." He said  
  
"Good, er. Have you seen the paper yet today?"  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"Er. here" Hermione said handing a copy of the Daily Profit  
  
Harry read the headline  
  
Death Eater Escapes from Azkaban  
  
"WHAT?" Harry yelled so loudly the many portraits jumped awake.  
  
"Keep reading." Hermione said.  
  
Death eater Lucius Malfoy escaped from Azkaban yesterday afternoon after Minster of Magic, Arthur Weasley, suggested that he have a life sentence in Azkaban instead of the fifty years he got.  
  
"Malfoy!" Harry said "I should have known he was behind this!"  
  
"Harry don't worry, we can catch him." Hermione said, trying to calm Harry down. "What class do you have next?"  
  
"First year Gryffindors" Harry said glumly. "What do you think I should teach them today? Bogarts?"  
  
"Um..." Hermione said tentatively, "I think that might be a bit much for them... Maybe the disarming curse?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess..." Harry said "Who do you have next?"  
  
"First year Hufflepuffs," Hermione replied, "Do you think I should show how I can turn into an owl?"  
  
"Yeah, that would really surprise them," Harry said.  
  
"Well see you then..." Hermione said  
  
"Yeah, bye." Said Harry  
  
*  
  
As Harry walked into the defense against the dark arts room the class of first year Gryffindors were already waiting for him.  
  
"Right," Harry said "so today we are going to learn the disarming curse."  
  
Suddenly a very small boy vomited while a rather tall girl passed out and a girl with very many freckles got a rather bad nosebleed.  
  
Harry smiled, "Skiving snack boxes? Come here you three, but try the antidotes first."  
  
The short boy walked up to Harry forcing a purple piece of candy down while the girl with a lot of freckles popped one of the purple candies in his mouth and the tall girl.  
  
"Nice try, but don't think I didn't try to pull that one on my teachers. I know Fred and George Weasley, you can try but I will probably know."  
  
The three exchanged nervous looks.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't take any house points away, but just because it's your first day. But I think it is rather daring to try and skip class on the first day. What are your names?"  
  
The mousy haired boy spoke up first "Max Brown"  
  
Then the freckled girl went next "Melissa Lavrans"  
  
Then the tall girl, still recovering said "Abby Jarvis"  
  
Harry couldn't help thinking that this trio reminded him somewhat of himself, Ron and Hermione when they were in school. He smiled as he remembered all the good memories that he had with Ron and Hermione, and how many these first years would in their seven years in Hogwarts.  
  
"Hello," Harry said "My name is Professor Potter."  
  
All of the students' eyes darted up to his scar on his forehead like everyone's always did whenever they met him. By now Harry was used to this, but having so many people look at him at once was very unnerving. A loud bell rang and Harry was very relieved everyone was busier on unpacking their bags than looking at his scar.  
  
"All right, you all, I guess we'll work on the disarming spell tomorrow then." Harry said while everyone left to go to lunch. As many students passed Harry walked slowly down the hall. When he bumped into Neville.  
  
"Hiya, Harry." Neville said. "Have you read the-"  
  
Harry cut him off "Yeah, I have, who did you just for herbology?" He asked  
  
"First year Ravenclaws." Neville responded. "But after lunch I think you might want to go down to the quidditch field."  
  
"Why?" Harry asked.  
  
"First year Gryffindors are having their first flying lesson! You can find the new seeker, and beaters!" Neville said excited.  
  
"Neville, you know the rule..."  
  
"Yeah, but Gryffindor got lucky with you! You can bend the rules a bit."  
  
"Fine, I'll go down, but I probably won't get anyone, I don't want the other teachers to think I am willing to break the rules just for quidditch."  
  
Harry heard someone walk in. "Harry," Harry turned around and saw he was facing Ron "Did I just hear you say 'just for quidditch?'"  
  
"Hey, Ron. Yeah I did say that, we need a new seeker and two new beaters and Neville wants us to find some first years."  
  
"I think it's a great idea, maybe some of them will be on the Wimborn Wasps with me!" Ron said.  
  
"Fine, I'll go, but they can't know that we are watching."  
  
"Why?" Neville asked  
  
"Because if they think someone is watching they will put in more than they would, and we're looking for natural ability." Harry answered.  
  
*  
  
When lunch ended Harry could see the trio, Max, Melissa, and Abby, exchange excited looks. It looked like they would be pretty good in the air. Max was small and nimble like Harry he would make a great seeker. And Abby and Melissa looked rather strong for their age, if they were as strong as they looked Harry thought they would make great beaters.  
  
*  
  
At the flying pitch Harry, Ron, and Hermione all watched from the stands, as high up as you could go, the first years surely wouldn't go that high. Harry could see Madam Hooch talking to the small group but he couldn't hear what she was saying. When Harry heard a faint blow of a whistle he saw the trio that he had his eyes on fly up and go back down. They were rather good Harry thought.  
  
Suddenly, Madam Hooch ran to a boy. He was crying, but he looked fine. Then she left, helping support the boy. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other, this was just like their first flying lesson.  
  
Then Harry saw the three go up in the air and start to dodge each other. Harry couldn't believe this, was there some connection between he, Ron and Hermione to Max, Abby, and Melissa?  
  
Luckily Harry had his Firebolt with him. He started to fly down to them. He had to admit, even thought they were breaking the rules they were still rather good. Abby and Melissa exchanged significant looks and flew towards Max. Max went into a dive and Melissa and Abby dived strait at him. Suddenly, Max flew up, he was fainting! Thought Harry, rather impressed. He couldn't faint until his fourth year. Abby noticed this and shot up right before she hit the ground. But Melissa wasn't as lucky. She didn't notice and was about to crash into the ground, when suddenly Harry grabbed her and put her on the back of his Firebolt.  
  
"Thank you!" Melissa said between breaths.  
  
"Alright, you two get down!"  
  
Max and Abby both landed with ease, but while Max was still twenty feet above the ground he yelled out "Whoosh!" and then landed as smoothly as Abby had.  
  
"What were you thinking?" Harry asked.  
  
"Er..." Melissa replied  
  
"We um... wanted to try out the brooms," Abby said  
  
"You know... A little higher than two feet." Max finished.  
  
"Well," Harry said, "That was wrong, and against the rules."  
  
Hermione gave the three a very stern look. Harry was beginning to think she was becoming more and more like Professor McGonagal everyday, it was beginning to get rather creepy. Ron smiled at them, and Hermione gave him a stern look too.  
  
"Okay," Harry continued, "that was against the rules so, ten points from Gryffindor each."  
  
"Professor!" Melissa suddenly yelled out.  
  
"You wouldn't take points from your own house!" Max said.  
  
"Would you?" Abby asked realizing how stupid her friends just were.  
  
"Yes I would," Harry said, with an approving look from Hermione "It was still against the rules."  
  
"Yes it was!" Hermione suddenly broke out, she couldn't hold it in any longer.  
  
"But-" Harry said  
  
"But?" Said the three.  
  
"But," Harry said "you didn't let me finish. I saw you up in the air, you looked very good. And since we still need a seeker and two beaters, I thought that Melissa and Abby would be perfect beaters."  
  
Abby and Melissa exchanged excited looks.  
  
"And, Max would make a wonderful seeker." Harry said remembering when he was made seeker, and how excited he was.  
  
Hermione looked very stern, Ron looked very excited. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" He blurted out.  
  
"Harry," Hermione said "Think about this for a while, we got lucky with you, I don't think this can happen again.  
  
"Well, I'm head of Gryffindor house," Harry started "And I'm the headmaster and we need a seeker and beaters so this is our last chance, and I don't know about you, but I really want to get the house cup this year!"  
  
"Well, I guess it's not my place to decide then."  
  
*  
  
The next day the first year Gryffindors were lined up outside the defense against the dark arts class room when Harry got there. They were in a circle around the trio.  
  
"Did you really make the quidditch team?"  
  
"But I thought first years weren't supposed to have brooms!"  
  
"That's not fair, I've been playing quidditch since I was a baby!"  
  
Those were just some of the remarks that Harry heard over the loud babble of noise.  
  
"Class!" Harry yelled "Settle down now!" The room got quiet. "That's better, now today we will work on the disarming charm expelliarmus. Now, I'll partner you all up" Harry walked across the class putting people in pairs. When he got to the trio, he realized that there weren't any more people. "Um... Right, I guess you'll just need to take turns. So let's just try a practice round, remember the incantation is expelliarmus. Ready?" The students all raised their wands, ready to shoot the curses at each other. "Oh, wait!" The students lowered their wands. "I forgot pillows." With a swish of Harry's wand pillows appeared a few feet behind each student. "Right, left side first. Ready? Go!"  
  
Almost instantly there were shots of red in every direction. When the color faded Harry saw a few people lying on the ground looking a bit queasy, a few with some animal parts where normal human parts should have been. Then Harry looked at the very end of line and saw Max lying on the pillow Melissa over him with his wand in her hand and Abby waving her rather battered wand in the air with red sparks coming out of it.  
  
Once Harry had gotten everyone's normal parts he said, "Very good! All right the other side now, Max you try it on Abby. Go!"  
  
Once again shots of red in all different colors and when it faded Abby was lying a bit off the pillow and her battered wand was in Max's hand, but it was still pretty good for a first try. "Right, Um... whoever wants to go again go for it, Abby you try it on Melissa. Go!"  
  
For the third time red was everywhere and then it all faded and Harry saw Melissa a few feet behind the pillow with a rather bad noise bleed, but Abby did achieve getting Melissa's wand to her.  
  
"Good, right... Max, Abby take Melissa to the Hospital Wing." Harry said, and then the bell rang.  
  
When the three left Melissa's handkerchief was covered in blood and she was already starting to cover Abby's.  
  
"I'm really really sorry, Mel." Abby said.  
  
"It's okay, really." Melissa said.  
  
Max couldn't help himself he was in hysterics.  
  
"It's really not funny!" Abby yelled.  
  
"No, it really is." Max said "It's probably your wand, I mean it's so battered!"  
  
Abby looked really angry at this "Shut it okay?"  
  
"But how come your wand is so battered?" Melissa asked.  
  
"It's battered," Abby said through gritted teeth, "Because it was my brother's and it's very old."  
  
"How come you have your brother's wand?" Max asked.  
  
"Because my parents couldn't afford a wand for me!" Abby said, "Can you just shut up about it?"  
  
Harry was following close by. He was amazed when he heard this, he should have known from her slightly ripped robes. Harry was getting really creeped out at this point. Hadn't Max been a perfect seeker, and in Harry's opinion he looked a bit like Harry also? Hadn't Melissa been able to perform a perfect expelliarmus curse the first time she ever tried it? And now Abby's parents couldn't afford a new wand or new robes? This was just like himself, Ron, and Hermione. He was starting to think that people so much like him and his best friends were put in his class on purpose.  
  
*  
  
When Harry got down to dinner he had a really bad headache from thinking so much of possible reasons why these three students were so much like himself, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
"Harry!" Someone yelled from behind Harry making him jump.  
  
Harry was in a very irritable mood and it was best not to bother him at this point. Harry turned around sharply and saw his best friend's face running toward him.  
  
"I was just talking to the Gryffindor quidditch captain and she said that it would be great if you and I trained those first years before the first practice! You wanna go for it? I mean you haven't been in the air for a while." Ron said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess, but not today okay? I'm not feeling too well." Harry replied.  
  
"Do you want to go down to Madam Pomfrey?"  
  
"No, no, I'm okay, really."  
  
"Well, okay, I'll believe you" Ron said "But remember if you do feel sick, it would be a good idea to go down to the hospital wing. See you!" Ron said.  
  
Harry watched his best friend's flaming red hair disappear into the crowd of students.  
  
"I guess I'll go upstairs to bed." Harry said to himself.  
  
"Talking to yourself again?" Harry heard Fred Weasley's voice behind him.  
  
"You know that's the first sign of insanity?" George said between laughs after giving Hermione a canary cream.  
  
When Hermione turned back she had a very angry look on her face, "You know, I could get Filch out here to put your canary creams on the list of forbidden items!" She said. "Half of your buyers are here at Hogwarts, you would lose all of your sales!" She yelled. Apparently Harry wasn't the only one in a bad mood.  
  
"Fine..." Fred said  
  
"Calm yourself down Mione! It was just a joke, we'll pull one on Harry next time, okay?" George said. Hermione looked a bit offended of being called Mione, the only person ever who caller her that was Ron in the short period in seventh year when they were dating, it seemed to bring back some bad memories. But after a while her angry face disappeared. She seemed to like the idea of Harry turning into a canary.  
  
"What are you doing here, anyway?" Harry asked.  
  
"We heard you got two new first year beaters who needed some training." Fred said.  
  
"We thought we could help you train them," George said "I mean, you were never a beater yourself, we thought it would be best if they learned from the best." He said grabbing his brother's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, that would be great, thanks. But if you don't mind, I think I'll go upstairs to bed now." Harry said.  
  
"Harry," Hermione said, "Are you okay? You don't look so good."  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just worn out from the first years today, that's all." Harry said and left.  
  
*  
  
Harry walked down towards his office. Left, right, up the stairs, behind the tapestry, down the stairs he thought to himself. When he got to his room he was relieved to see his wonderfully warm bed.  
  
Harry got into bed. He was so tired, he could barely pull up the covers. Warmth crept through Harry and he was asleep before he could see Hermione stick her head in the door.  
  
That night, Harry had a dream about quidditch. He was flying with Ron and Hermione next to him. Lucius Malfoy was shooting curses at them and he was dodging the jets of light. Draco Malfoy was above them and chasing snitch. When Harry looked up he had an urge to catch the snitch before Malfoy, like his years on the Gryffindor quidditch team. Harry caught the snitch and realized he was falling. Then he hit the ground with a painful bump.  
  
Harry woke up in a sweat on the floor, his scar throbbing like it used to when Voldemort was still alive.  
  
*  
  
"Harry, are you okay? You didn't look so good last night." Hermione said over breakfast.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Harry said. "I think I'll take the first years out to the quidditch pitch today." Harry said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Hermione said "I think you should wait until you're feeling better."  
  
"The first practice is next week, I need to take them out eventually." Harry said.  
  
"Fine."  
  
*  
  
That afternoon, Harry took the trio, Ron, Fred, George, and Hermione, incase anything went wrong, with him.  
  
"Okay," Harry said, "First we will need to get you your brooms. What do you guys suggest?"  
  
"Well," Fred said "A nimbus would always be good, but cleensweeps are great too."  
  
"I want a Firebolt!" Max suddenly blurted out.  
  
"Well, Max," Harry said "A Firebolt is very very expensive."  
  
"But you have a Firebolt!" He said. "I want to fly the fastest!"  
  
"My Firebolt was a gift," Harry said "I think a Nimbus 2000 would be good for you. Do you have the money?"  
  
"Yeah! I got money for my birthday!" He said. Abby looked at the ground.  
  
"And as for you Melissa and Abby I think Nimbuses would be good for beaters, don't you think, Fred, George?"  
  
"Definitely," George said "Nice and sturdy."  
  
"Good, do you have the money?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Melissa said.  
  
"Um... I don't think so." Abby said. "I don't think my mum can afford it."  
  
The Weasleys gave each other significant looks. They were finally realizing how odd this trio was. Harry was feeling very bad, he remembered what it was like when he wanted a Firebolt so badly. But even then, he still had his Nimbus.  
  
"I think," Harry started "I can take care of those expenses for you."  
  
Abby looked so happy, Harry felt good giving the joy of quidditch to another.  
  
"Right, so, I guess we'll need to go to Diagon Alley to get your brooms." Harry said. The Max and Melissa looked rather excited but Abby didn't. Harry thought that was because she didn't have any money to spend. "So," Harry continued "We won't be able to apperate, so I guess we'll take floo powder."  
  
"Oh boy!" Melissa said "I've read all about traveling by floo powder!" This time everyone looked at Hermione who looked rather confused, now they all understood why Harry was very interested in these three friends.  
  
*  
  
When they got to Harry's office Harry took a small satchel filled with powder and handed it to Fred first.  
  
"Diagon Alley!" He yelled. George, Ron and Hermione followed him.  
  
"Okay, who doesn't know how to travel with floo powder?" Harry asked. Max raised his hand. "Melissa, I thought you were from a muggle family, how do you know how to use floo powder?"  
  
"I am," Melissa said crisply, "But I have read all about it, I know how to use it by now."  
  
"Mel," Abby said, "Reading about using floo powder is very very different than actually using it."  
  
"I think I can do it! And I don't care if you don't!"  
  
"Well, if you want to end up in some random muggle house be my guest!" Abby said. Harry was watching this amazed. Abby and Melissa fought just as much as Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Okay!" Harry said getting between them "I think I should just show you, just incase, okay, Melissa?"  
  
"Fine!" She said bitterly. And Abby gave her a very dirty look.  
  
"Okay, Abby just go, and meet all the others okay? But don't get yourself stuck in Knockturn Alley, okay?" Harry said.  
  
"Like you did?" She asked  
  
"Yes," Harry said having some bad memories of when he got stuck in Knocturn Alley. "Go on."  
  
Abby stepped in the fireplace and took a pinch of floo powder "Diagon Alley!" She yelled and threw the powder in the ashes. Then green flames overcame her and she was gone.  
  
"Okay," Harry said "Do you see how she did that? You need to speak very clearly or else you might end up somewhere across the country. So Melissa, you go first."  
  
Melissa took a pinch of powder and said "Diagon Alley!" And threw it in the fire. Then she was gone.  
  
"Okay Max, do you see how Abby and Melissa were fighting?" Harry asked knowing how Max would need to cope with their bickering for a while.  
  
"Yeah," He said.  
  
"They are going to fight like that for a very long time, so you will need to cope with it, okay?"  
  
"Er... okay."  
  
"Right," Harry continued "So you know what to do, right?"  
  
"Yeah!" Said Max eagerly taking a pinch "Diagon Alley!"  
  
Then it was Harry's turn. He really didn't like traveling by floo powder. "Diagon Alley!" He shouted, then he felt himself spinning so he tucked in his elbows.  
  
When they had all brushed themselves off they went into the quidditch store. Harry went up to the storekeeper. "Could I have three Nimbus 2000's?" The store keeper's eyes widened.  
  
"You do realize that three Nimbuses are rather expensive, right?" He asked.  
  
Harry sighed. "Of course I do, how much is it?"  
  
"Ninety galleons." He said  
  
"Fine," Harry said pulling out his coin bag. He counted out ninety, which took about ten minutes.  
  
The storekeeper gave him three long parcels. "Thank you." Harry said.  
  
*  
  
Then they went to ice cream shop. The trio split a very big banana split. When they finished Harry could see Max licking the chocolate sauce off the bowl.  
  
"Happy birthday, by the way, Abby." Max said.  
  
"Yeah," Melissa said, they seemed to stop fighting. "Did your parents give you anything?"  
  
"I think they sent something, but I'm not in the dormitory to get it." She said.  
  
Suddenly, Harry had an idea. He took all of his friends to the side. "Hey, I got an idea." He said.  
  
"What Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Okay," Harry started. "It's Abby's birthday, and I have an idea. Fred, George, can you give her some canary creams or something?"  
  
"Yeah!" Fred said  
  
"Right, Hermione, you can get her a new set of books can't you?"  
  
"Of course" Hermione answered  
  
"Ron, can you get her new robes?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Okay, I think I'm gonna get her a new wand." Harry finished.  
  
"Good idea Harry." Hermione said.  
  
"One other thing," Harry said "Do you realize how much they are like us?" Harry asked hoping they would agree.  
  
"Yes, how weird is that?" Ron said.  
  
"And after you guys left Abby and Melissa fought like you used to!" Harry said.  
  
"Wow!" Hermione said.  
  
*  
  
When they got to Fred and George's shop the trio immediately ran to get everything they could reach.  
  
"Abby!" George said, Abby turned around. "Happy birthday!" And gave her a bag of dung bombs and a box of skiving snack boxes. "Now, don't use these on Harry or Hermione, they'll know."  
  
"Yeah," Abby said. "We've tried that once. Thank you!"  
  
*  
  
Then they went to Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. "Happy birthday!" Ron said as he handed her a new set of black robes.  
  
"Thank you!" She said as she switched her old torn robes with her new fitted ones.  
  
Then they went to Flourish and Blott's and Hermione bought her a new set of books.  
  
*  
  
Finally they went to Olivander's.  
  
"Hey," Harry said, "Why don't you take Max and Melissa out to look at the other shops." Harry told Hermione.  
  
"Okay, I'll meet you in the Leaky Cauldron in an hour." She said  
  
"Bye!" Harry said.  
  
"Professor Potter, what are we doing here? I already have a wand." Abby said  
  
"Not you own, I'm getting you one for your birthday." Harry said.  
  
"But you already gave me a broom! You don't need to give me anything else." She said  
  
"You're a great witch and a great witch needs a great wand." Harry said  
  
"I'm not great! You saw what I did to Mel!" She said.  
  
"This," Harry said grabbing her wand "Is not your wand, you will be wonderful once you have the wand that was made especially for you."  
  
Abby opened her mouth to speak, but before she could say anything a very old man appeared behind her.  
  
"Good day." He said. "A new wand is it then?" He asked  
  
"Yes." Said Abby nervously  
  
"Ah, Abby Jarvis, I was wondering why you weren't here over the summer, and Harry Potter, nice to see you again."  
  
"You too, Mr. Olivander." Harry said.  
  
"Holly, eleven inches, phoenix feather, am I right?" He asked  
  
"Yes," Harry said, "You always are, but I want to get a new wand for Abby."  
  
"Of course!" He said and pulled out a measuring tape. While the tape was measuring Abby Mr. Olivander asked "Which hand is your wand hand then?"  
  
"My right hand." She said.  
  
"Right," Mr. Olivander said and the measuring tape snapped back and put itself away. "Maple seven inches unicorn hair, try it out."  
  
Abby waved the wand but nothing happened. They went through this routine for about seven wands when finally Mr. Olivander said "Mahogany, thirteen inches, phoenix feather" Abby waved the wand and red and gold sparks came out of it. "Ah, we have found the perfect wand for you! Although I wouldn't think you would use phoenix feather, but this wand did choose you, so there you are. That would be eight galleons."  
  
Harry paid for the wand and took Abby back to the castle  
  
*  
  
"Did you get her a wand?" Ron asked when he, Harry and Hermione were finally alone.  
  
"Yeah, I did." Harry said. "I think she'll remember this day for a long time."  
  
*  
  
Back in here dormitory, Abby found a book called Quidditch Through the Ages on her bed, some fudge and two galleons with her mother's owl waiting for her. "Excellent!" She said. She took out a quill and started to write a letter back to her mum while having some fudge.  
  
Dear Mum,  
  
Thank you for the fudge, the book and the money. I haven't read the book yet, but the fudge is excellent. I made the quidditch team today. I know first years aren't supposed to have brooms, but Professor Potter made an exception for my two best friends, Melissa and Max and me. He took us to Diagon Alley today to get brooms. He got me a Nimbus 2000! After that we went to get ice cream. Then his friends, Fred and George Weasley (you know, the ones who own the joke shop) got me dumg bombs and skiving snack boxes. After that, Ron Weasley (the keeper for the Wimborn Wasps, he's apparently Potter's best friend) got me new robes. Then, Professor Granger got me a new set of books. And even after all that, Professor Potter got me a brand new wand! It's Mahogany, thirteen inches, phoenix feather. And he reckons that my spells will be much better now that I have my own wand. It was the best birthday ever! Thank you so much  
  
Love,  
  
Abby  
  
As Abby was finishing her letter Melissa walked in.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing just writing a letter to my mum." Abby answered.  
  
"So," Melissa said as she sat down on her four-poster bed next to Abby's "Let's see your new wand then."  
  
Abby pulled out her wand. "Wow!" Melissa said, "This very nice! I wish mine was as nice as yours."  
  
"Cool it, Mel," Abby said "You know what Mr. Olivander says 'The wand chooses the witch.' I didn't choose to get a nice wand, the wand chose me."  
  
"Yeah, but still, it looks really durable." Melissa said. "What do you have?"  
  
"It's a birthday present from my mum." Abby said.  
  
"Cool!" She said "Let's go down to the common room, I want to practice the disarming charm some more."  
  
"Okay." Abby said  
  
*  
  
In the common room Abby and Melissa found Max.  
  
"Hey Max!" Melissa said. "Do you want to help me with my homework?"  
  
"Sure!" Max said thinking that he could finally out do Melissa in her homework. He was very disappointed when Melissa started shouting the disarming spell at him.  
  
"Here let me try." Abby said.  
  
"No, please!" Max said getting up off the floor.  
  
"Here," Abby said handing him his wand "Expelliarmus!" She shouted, and Max was blown backwards and his wand flew to Abby. She smiled, she could do it. Professor Potter was right, it was just her wand that needed improvement.  
  
Max, now getting up, looked rather annoyed at this. "I thought you couldn't do that! You can't catch me of guard like that! It's not fair!"  
  
"Oh come on," Melissa said now behind a book "You know in a duel they won't warn you before they hit you with a curse."  
  
"Well it's not like I'm going to get attacked any time soon! You both know You-Know-Who is gone!" He said  
  
"Yeah but that doesn't mean all the death eaters are gone." Melissa said calmly.  
  
Abby shuddered, "Can we change the subject, please?" She said.  
  
"Yeah," Max said, "Come on, let's go try out our new brooms!"  
  
"But it's not allowed!" Melissa said.  
  
"I agree with Mel on this one," Abby said "I don't want to get my broom taken away the day I got it."  
  
"Fine." Max said "Then I'm going to bed."  
  
*  
  
The next day the trio met Ron, the Weasley twins, Hermione and Harry at the quidditch pitch. After they finished explaining the rules Fred and George took Abby and Melissa to the other side to practice beating, while Harry took Max. Ron was in the air, circling the pitch and helping everyone every now and then. Hermione was in the air too, but with a school broom (since she didn't have her own) with her wand out incase anyone fell.  
  
Harry was throwing golf balls for Max to catch and watching a snake slither across the pitch, Harry suddenly had serge of pain in his forehead and he started to fall. It all happened so fast the only spell Hermione had time to do was slow his fall down. Harry landed with a loud crack. Hermione knew he broke at least four of his bones, this was a really bad fall.  
  
"Accio Firebolt!" She yelled, grabbed Harry's broom, and flew down to him. Everyone landed and gathered around him. "Fred, George," Hermione said, "Carry him up to the hospital wing."  
  
Fred and George left carrying Harry. "You three go back up to the Gryffindor tower!" Hermione said. Abby, Max and Melissa ran to the Entrance Hall. "Do you think he'll be okay, Ron?" Hermione asked starting to cry.  
  
"Of course he will be, he always recovers." Said Ron, but he didn't seem to certain about it.  
  
"Oh, Ron, I'm scared!"  
  
"Don't be Mione."  
  
*  
  
Harry woke three days later in the hospital wing. Hermione was sitting on the edge of the bed and Ron was on a stool.  
  
"Oh, Harry!" Hermione said and hugged him. "I'm so glad you've woken up!"  
  
"Yeah, you gave us quite a scare, mate." Ron said  
  
"How long have I been asleep?"  
  
"For three days" Hermione said grimly. "Er, Harry?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What made you fall?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I dunno, I was just throwing some golf balls to Max. Oh yeah, I was also watching a snake slither by and then my scar hurt. And I fell." Harry said.  
  
"Your scar hurt?" Ron said, scared "But that hasn't happened since You-Know- Who was alive!"  
  
"Well actually it hurt the other day."  
  
"What!?!?" Hermione yelled. "Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"I dunno, it just didn't seem like a big deal." Harry said.  
  
"Wait," Hermione said "You saw a snake?"  
  
"Yeah, and then my scar hurt, and I fell."  
  
Hermione's eyes grew wide and she gasped.  
  
"What?" Ron asked  
  
"I just had an idea!" And she ran out.  
  
"Where's she going?" Ron asked  
  
"I dunno, probably to the library."  
  
*  
  
The next day, Harry was in his office when Hermione stuck her head in.  
  
"Harry," She said  
  
"Where did you run off to the other day?" Harry asked  
  
"The library," Hermione said coolly "I think I found out why you fell."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, remember how Sirius got out of Azkaban?"  
  
"Yeah, he was an animagi."  
  
"Well, I think that Lucius Malfoy is an animagi too, and he was the snake that was on the quidditch pitch. And that's why you fell, because he was one of Voldemort's biggest supporters so your scar hurt."  
  
"Hermione!" Harry said. "That's brilliant!" Hermione blushed. "But how are we going to put him back in Azkaban if he can just get back out again?" Harry asked  
  
"Well, that's what I need you and Ron to help me with." Hermione said.  
  
"Okay, I'll go get Hedwig."  
  
"I'll meet you in the library."  
  
On his way to the owlery, Harry bumped into Peeves.  
  
"Out of the way, Peeves!" Harry said  
  
"Oh, you shouldn't have done that! Peevesy will tell on you!"  
  
"Who are you going to tell? You forgot didn't you. I'm not a student here anymore, now get out of the way."  
  
Max, Melissa, and Abby came from behind a tapestry and Peeves almost jumped with glee. "Oh! Ickle Firsties! How fun!' He said and pelted them with rat droppings which for some reason were in his pocket.  
  
"Peeves! Get away, you don't want me to call the Bloody Barron on you!" Harry said over the screams of the trio. Peeves's face fell and he turned very pale.  
  
"I'm sorry headmaster!" He stammered "Peevesy was just having a bit of fun!" And he disappeared.  
  
"Thanks," Melissa said shaking the rat droppings out of her hair.  
  
"No problem, but you might want to clean up a bit."  
  
"Yeah." Max said and he, Melissa and Abby disappeared back behind the tapestry they came from.  
  
When Harry got to the owlrey, he saw his snowy owl fly right to him and perch on his shoulder.  
  
"Take this to Ron, okay?" Harry said while he was tying his letter to her leg. He threw her out the window and headed back down to the library.  
  
*  
  
"Hermione, do you really think that we are going to find anything on how to keep and animagi in Azkaban here?" Harry asked as he walked in the library and found Hermione's bushy hair behind a book.  
  
"Of course not, I'm just catching up on some reading." She said putting the book down. "But, I don't think there is anyway to keep him in Azkaban. Even with twenty-four-seven guarding, he will still get out. I think the only thing we can do is get the dementors."  
  
Harry shuddered. Even Lucius Malfoy doesn't deserve a dementor's kiss. "Can't we just get human guards? Until we find out what to do with him?"  
  
"I guess..." Hermione said, "Come on, let's go down to dinner."  
  
*  
  
Down at dinner, Harry and Hermione were continuing their conversation on how to keep Lucius Malfoy in Azkaban.  
  
"We could er... get centaurs to guard him, it's really hard to escape from a centaur." Harry suggested  
  
"Harry, think about that. Do you really think that they would help us?"  
  
"Well, I guess not..."  
  
"How about, er..."  
  
Harry felt a very sharp tap on his back. He turned around and he saw Lucius Malfoy staring at him. He looked very skinny and pale. He held his hand out and Harry's wand went flying towards him. "Avada-"  
  
"NO!" Harry heard Hermione shout, but he also heard other people shout too. He looked around and saw Ron, Fred and George running towards him. He also saw Max, Melissa, and Abby running towards him. Soon there was a circle around Malfoy.  
  
"Accio!" Harry yelled and his wand came flying toward him. "S TUPEFY!" Lucius Malfoy was on the ground unconsionce. "What do I do now?" Harry asked Hermione.  
  
"Fudge!" She whispered to him under her breath.  
  
"Right, Fred, George, can you go send an owl to Fudge? To get some dementors. But don't forget to tell him that he can't take them in the school."  
  
"We're on it, Harry." George said.  
  
"Right, so, er..." Harry started but he was interrupted by a drawling voice.  
  
"So, Potter, you've taken the place of Dumbledore?" It was Draco Malfoy,  
  
"And you took the place of Karkaroff?" Harry asked without looking at him.  
  
"Yes, I have." Malfoy said coldly.  
  
"And what are you doing here?" Harry asked, still not looking at those cold gray eyes.  
  
"Well, I think that we should get rid of all of these mud bloods and half bloods." He said, "So that's what I'm here to do, to finish the noble work of the Dark Lord."  
  
"Just so you know," Harry said thought gritted teeth, "Your beloved Voldemort was a half blood, too!" Harry was finally able to look into Malfoy in his eyes, since he knew he had hit a nerve. Harry was right, Malfoy's eyes had narrowed.  
  
Malfoy took his wand out and yelled "Avada-"  
  
"NO!" Max and Melissa yelled, they looked uncertain about what to do, but Abby already had her wand out.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" She yelled. Malfoy was flung backwards and she held his wand high in air.  
  
"Stupefy!" Max and Melissa yelled together. And Malfoy was knocked unconscious.  
  
The doors flew open again. But this time, Crabbe and Goyle walked in. They pointed his wand at the two Malfoys on the floor and said "Ennervate!" They popped up off the floor immidiatly.  
  
"This is the end Potter." Draco Malfoy said as he inched closer to Harry. Harry had been put on the spot, he really didn't know what to do. He stood there stupidly. When once again the doors flew open, but to Harry's surprise, his old potions teacher, Severes Snape, walked in. Harry hadn't seen him since Dumbledore died, he just stopped showing up for work.  
  
He pointed his wand out and yelled "Avada Kadavra!" There was a flash of green light. Harry's hair was ruffling, he didn't understand why he wasn't dying from the curse. When the green had faded, Harry saw Crabbe, Goyle, Draco Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy, on the floor dead. But everyone else was perfectly safe. Harry was confused, he thought Snape was trying to kill him. Then Harry realized that Dumbledore was right to trust him, he wasn't a death-eater.  
  
Then, the doors flew open again. Cornelius Fudge walked in. "Where are the death-eaters?" He asked  
  
"Dead." Harry said simply.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Snape killed them."  
  
Fudge looked at Snape, who just shrugged. Harry realized that he must have changed a lot over the last five years.  
  
"Er, right then," Fudge said "I guess the dementors aren't needed here..." He said.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?" Harry yelled. "YOU LET DEMENTORS IN THE SCHOOL?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Er, well, I guess." Fudge said. Suddenly three dementors glided silently in.  
  
Harry knew what he had to do. He thought of now he would never need to hear Malfoy's drawling voice ever again. "Expecto Patronum!" It was no good. He wasn't happy enough. Harry thought of all the people he was saving, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Fred, George, Snape, Max, Melissa, Abby- Their faces popped in his head. He felt a kind of pride when he thought of them. "Expecto Patronum!" He yelled. A huge stag burst out of his wand and charged down the three dementors out of the school.  
  
*  
  
Over the next couple of days Harry was still thinking about why he had felt so much pride in Max, Melissa and Abby. When he finally came to something, Dumledore had a special connection with him, like it was meant to be. Maybe Harry had the same connection with the Gryffindor trio. Harry decided to do some research on Dumbldore, so maybe he could understand better.  
  
Harry learned that Dumbledore had two best friends. One was a brainy muggle- born and the other was a poor pure blood. He was seeker on the quidditch team. His best class was defense against the dark arts. And the headmaster was fonder of him than most other students.  
  
Then Harry came to something. This was a cycle, and it would just keep going and going. He was part of a cycle between headmasters and students, which would keep going. And so it did keep going, every student, and every headmaster.  
  
The end  
  
Did you like it??? Sorry it's so long, but you know, it's kinda hard to stop once you get going. Review me please!!!! And in your reviews, could you say if was somewhat on or off cannon???? (If you don't know, on cannon is righting like JKR and off cannon is not, well, I think its pretty simple)  
  
Thank you!!! 


End file.
